Teardrops and rose petals
by Sparkle Bear
Summary: When Ianto takes an unexpected sick day, Jack will find out what's really making him sick. My first story, hope it's alright no flames!


Authors Note: ok. so this is my first fic. hope it's ok. please review. no flames - i have edited the fic slightly since I first published it. I just added a little explanation as to why Ianto 'takes such drastic measures' , a suggestion i got from one of my reviews.

Pairings: Jack/Ianto

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, roses, or Thursday.

Spoilers: N/A

* * *

It was a beautiful Thursday. The sun was out, the birds were singing and all over, the atmosphere was happy. Jack had just arrived at the hub in a mood to match the weather, expecting his usual cup of early morning coffee waiting for him at his desk. It wasn't.

'Hey, has anyone seen Ianto?' Jack asked jumping down the stairs.

'He called in sick this morning. Thinks he'll be back tomorrow. ' Owen said, surprised that Ianto hadn't told Jack himself.

'Oh. Ok.' said Jack, just as surprised. He pulled out his mobile and called his number one speed-dial number – _Ianto's Place. _No answer. 'He's not answering his phone. That's odd.'

'Not really,' said Tosh, 'He's probably asleep Jack.'

'Yeh. You're probably right.' Jack didn't think anymore about it after that.

As Jack pulled himself up from his bunker the next morning, he walked to his desk picking up the phone. He called Ianto asking if he wanted Jack to drive past and pick him up.

'Yes, I'm coming in. No, I can drive myself.' He answered bitterly. Ianto was already there when Jack left his office half an hour later. Seeing him by Toshiko, Jack walked over to him smiling.

'Ianto! How are you? What was wrong yesterday?' Jack asked happily, noting the heat he removed his old Jacket and hung it up.

'I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling well.' Ianto said, slightly withdrawn.

'Well I'm glad you're feeling better.' Jack went to kiss him on the lips, but Ianto turned his head, moving quickly away from Jack.

'Better get back to work.' Ianto said as he walked off to feed Myfanwy.

* * *

Jack followed him to outside Myfanwy's café. 'Ianto'

'Not now Jack. I have to feed Myfanwy. Don't you have work to do?' Ianto said picking up the food being careful not to look at Jack

'I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Did I forget a birthday? Or a date?' Jack tried to grab his attention

'No. You didn't forget anything. It's nothing like that.' He replied angrily.

'Then WHY are you avoiding me?' Jack grabbed Ianto's shoulder to stop him. Ianto turned around to face Jack.

'It's over.' Ianto replied bluntly

'What is?" Jack bent down to look in his eyes

'Us' he growled

Jack stood there, in stunned silence, a million things rushing through his mind. But he found no words. He opened his mouth as if to talk but snapped it shut.

'I refuse by your play toy anymore. I need a proper relationship. I deserve someone who loves me!' and with that, Ianto turned and left the room, leaving Jack back where he started.

Alone.

* * *

Back in the main area of the hub, Ianto rushed past everyone and grabbed his coat, heading for the door.

'I'm off. Not feeling very good.' He said to anyone who was bothered to listen.

'Oh. OK. Bye Ianto' Tosh called after him, 'Hope you feel better soon.'

* * *

The next week went very slowly for Jack. It was as if a part of him had died and all that was left was a big, lonely, empty space. He was starting to resemble more a zombie than a man. Every morning, Jack would wake up, go to work, do what he needed to do, then tell the team to leave and wander the empty hub feeling more alone than he ever had. All his usual sarcastic wit had vanished, everything that the Torchwood team had known as Captain Jack was lost and he became grumpy and depressed, wallowing in the darkness.

* * *

After of a week of this, the other three members of the Torchwood team really started to worry about Jack, including Owen Harper who was now left in charge, trying to protect the girls from what may be lurking around the corner. He was usually so full of energy that it was annoying. That Friday, exactly a week since Ianto had broken it off with Jack, Gwen took charge and decided that enough was enough.

'Jack, go home!' she slammed her hands down on the desk. Jack looked up at her, startled. 'Either go sort things out with Ianto or find your own way to…' Gwen searched for the right words, '…cheer yourself up. I swear, if you come into work on Monday like this, I will do something about it because you obviously can't get over this on you own.' She handed Jack his coat and pointed towards the door.

* * *

Sitting at the bar, he decided to do what Captain Jack Harkness does best – flirt. He spotted two very pretty, very busty young women in their twenties – one of them blond, wearing a purple dress, the other a brunette, in red. Jack put on his best _I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it _look and walked over to them.

'Can I buy you two ladies a drink? It's not a Friday night with out a good drink.' He winked playfully and stuck out his hand, 'Hi, I'm Jack.' The two girls smiled and shook Jacks hand.

'Nice to meet you Jack. I'm Emma and this is my friend Phoebe. And yes you may.' The brunette smiled. The three of them walked back up to the bar, where Jack asked what they wanted and ordered the drinks. There was some very obvious flirting from both Jack and the two girls. They complained about work and families, they talked about interests, dislikes, and talents. That was until Phoebe said, 'Emma here makes the best cup of coffee the world has ever tasted.' Jacks heart skipped a beat, the room went silent and he barely heard the other girl giggle saying,

'Except when I set your coffee machine on fire'

'That's why we have the fire extinguisher' The blond smiled turning to Jack

'I can't do this.' He said almost to himself. 'I'm sorry. I have to go.'

* * *

In the past week, Ianto hadn't been into work a lot, and when he had, it was very brief and usually before Jack got there or after he had left. He was still trying to avoid him. Ianto was watching TV when the bell rang.

'Can I help you?' he asked as he opened the door to a man with a dark mustache.

'Are you Ianto Jones?' he asked quickly.

'Yep. That's me.' Ianto half-smiled

'You've got a delivery. If you could please sign here.' Ianto signed for the package and went back inside. He opened the box to reveal a dozen red roses. There was a note. Ianto bit his lip noting the 't's which he knew as Jack's hand. "Come to the balcony". He stepped outside – it was raining. Ianto peered over the balcony to see Jack, soaking wet, with a single rose in his hand.

* * *

Looking up through the rain, Jack spotted Ianto looking down on him. He smiled weakly,

'At least this is a start.' He thought. Jack called at the top of his voice, with such passion and certainty, 'Ianto Jones. You are my world. You are all I want and everything I need. I love you, Ianto Jones. Please will you take me back?'

Ianto said nothing. He stood there for a moment his eyes filled with agony before he stepped away from the balcony. Jack was left standing in the rain, his clothes soaked through, staring at the place where Ianto had been standing moments before. He waited, praying that Ianto would come back to the balcony and say something, anything. A minute passed but the balcony remained empty. Jack turned around slowly, his last ounce of hope vanquished. He would not go into work on Monday, there was no way Gwen would let him. He began to walk away, the rose falling from his hand.

'Jack!' he turned around suddenly, to see Ianto running out of the apartment building in his gumboots and a jacket thrown over the top of his t-shirt. Jack froze, a smile spreading slowly across his face. Ianto picked the soggy, red rose off the ground. He purposefully stared into Jack's eyes.

'You love me?' Jack nodded as Ianto became drenched with water. He walked towards Jack, the dim porch light reflecting off the water on his face, Ianto smiled letting the rose drop once more to the ground he took hold of Jack's hand leading his lover out of the rain.


End file.
